In two-wheel drive vehicles, a powertrain system of a vehicle may be coupled to one drive axle to deliver torque to the wheels thereof. In at least some all-wheel drive vehicles, a second drive axle selectively may be engaged so that, when engaged, torque can be delivered to four wheels rather than just two wheels. When the powertrain system experiences an error during all-wheel drive, the second drive axle may be delivered less torque; and this torque reduction can be a problem.